poohfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bird in the Hand
Kessie has come back from the south to visit her friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Sadly, the welcome back party turns into a hostage situation when Stan and Heff return to kidnap Kessie and hold her for ransom (that being honey) in this double sequel. Full Synopsis At Rabbit's house, Rabbit, Tigger and Piglet are preparing a party for Kessie's return. He is excited and eager to have the bluebird back. When Piglet arranges some flowers, a familiar trunk swipes them from the window. Piglet shows Rabbit the empty vase and Rabbit tells him to put flowers in the arrangement (and to bring daffodils and daises but no dandilions), but Piglet gets confused with what flower to put in the arrangement. As Piglet goes out side to get the flowers, Stan and Heff appear from behind the house. Heff starts eating the flowers, prompting Stan to remind the heffalump that those are not what they're were there for. Heff wonders why they're there and Stan tells him to pipe down when he sees Pooh approaching with a wragon full of honey jars. The honey thieves go back into hiding. When the bear comes, he is reluctant and sad that he has to give his honey away so Rabbit could m ake the food for the party. He thinks that they could get more honey, making Pooh get more depressed. Stan and Heff over hears this and Stan starts to think up a plan to steal the honey. Pooh asks Rabbit why does he needs the honey. He replies that the honey is for the welcome home party. Then, Piglet arrives in with the dandilions, accidently going against Rabbit's wishes. He sneezes, making his house a mess and sends Stan and Heff flying. The rabbit starts to panic and tells Tigger, Piglet and Pooh what to do. He also tells a grown up Kessie to set the table, only to find out that she's already back. His mood changes from panic to happiness. Stan realizes that Kessie may be the meal ticket he and Heff have been looking for. They leave as Rabbit and the others were trying to explain that they were making a great welcome back party but they hit some minor bumps. Kessie doesn't mind, however, and is just glad to be back home. She calls Rabbit "Rabbit", instead of "Rabbie". Rabbit is worried as Kessie replies that she's simply too old for "Rabbie". Nevertheless, he's still happy and that he tells her, she'll aways be his baby bird. Kessie thinks she could stay for a little while. Meanwhile, in a cave where Stan and Heff reside, the orange heffalump is seen at a chalkboard, making different plans while the gray woozle is sitting on at a table, listening to the plans. None of them are the right plan. During this, Piglet, Tigger and Pooh are looking through Rabbit's window. Piglet thinks that Rabbit is happy to have the bluebird back in his life while Tigger and Pooh comment on Kessie "not being Kessie-like". Rabbit is treating Kessie as if she's still the baby bluebird before while Kessie is trying to tell Rabbit that she's grown up. He puts her in bed for a nap and Kessie considers that in order to convince the rabbit that's she's growing up is to leave home and look out for herself. Cut to the forest, Heff and Stan are out of their hideout. Heff doesn't remember the plan he came up with. Stan explains it one last time: they kidnap Kessie then ransom her for honey. The heffalump tells the woozle that he's brillant, forgetting that it was his plan! Heff then questions one detail left out of their plan: How are they going to get the bird in their hands? Suddenly, they find Kessie in front of them, asking if there were any vacant nests.'' '' Back at Rabbit's home, he comes back and find Kessie gone. Believing that she wants to play hide and seek, Rabbit goes and find her. By the sun is down, Rabbit is extremely concerned for Kessie. He stumbles across the honey thieves' home, where they've been waiting. The scared Rabbit asks them if they have seen the bluebird. Now, Rabbit is seen in a cage with Kessie and Stan expects him to pay for the ransom. Rabbit doesn't do this because to pay a ransom there's got to be a ransom note. Stan quickly remembers he was forgetting something. At night, Stan is seen sneaking into 100 Wood Acres with the ransom note (which says," We have da byrd"). The woozle hammers it into Pooh's door. In the morning, Tigger, Piglet and Pooh finds the note and mistakes it for a birthday card for Tigger. They decide to ask Rabbit what the note means, unaware about Rabbit's disappearance. When they find out that Rabbit and Kessie are gone, the trio venture deep into the forest to find them. Once Pooh, Tigger and Piglet gets near Stan and Heff's cave, they end up getting caught, one by one, and placed in the cage with their two lost friends. The honey thieves expects them to pay up. Piglet asks the thieves, if the gang's captured, who would be left to pay for them. Gallery Trivia *This is the sequel for both "Find Her, Keep Her" and "The Great Honey Pot Robbery". *This is the last appearance of Stan the Woozle and Heff Heffalump. *Kessie must've really annoyed them because Stan and Heff never bothered Pooh and the gang again after that. Gallery Kessies_photo.jpg|Pooh and Rabbit look at Kessie's photo on the wall. Perhaps_we_could_ransom_us.jpg|"Perhaps we could ransom us?" - Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh